


Aftermath

by QueSeraAwesome



Series: Domestic AU [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini-Fic, Worried Partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an accident at Wash's work, down in the mine, and Maine probably could have handled it better. He probably could have handled it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The ambulances are waiting for them when they all come back, covered in grime, faces streaked with mud and the kind of grit that only lives below ground, supporting and carrying their injured where necessary, and all of them miraculously alive.

It takes Maine six tries to find Wash in the mass of dirt-blackened faces, all of them moving the same, bone-weary, and part of him is terrified every time he picks the wrong one, can’t recognize Wash in the throng.

"Hey," Wash says, the sixth arm he grabs, and of course this one is him, he can see it now, and his hand tightens on Wash’s arm.He pulls him in close, then at a distance, brings his face to Wash’s, scanning for injuries, pain. Wash doesn’t wear armor at this job. "You’re here. How’d you get in here?"

Wash’s uninjured. May have a headache. Maine lets the tension fall out of him, feels his hands tighten again on Wash’s shoulders. Anger. Relief.

"Maine," Wash says, "I’m okay."

Maine nods, brings one hand up from Wash’s shoulder to cup the back of his neck, feels the way the hair is matted with clumps of dirt. He pulls Wash closer, tips his head down until they’re touching foreheads, just breathes for a second. Closes his eyes.

"I had to go in," Wash says. "People would have died."

Maine doesn’t open his eyes yet. He knows.

"Where are the kids?" Wash asks.

"Home," Maine says, because this requires words.

Nya is nearly fifteen, more than old enough to watch her siblings. Maine wasn’t going to bring them here. Wash nods, a bit of tension sighing out of him.

"I can’t believe they let you in here," Wash says, an undercurrent of laughter rolling through his voice. "They usually have a waiting room for spouses at times like this."

Maine snorts. They had tried that. It hadn’t worked.

"Oh, no."

"Where’s Washington?" Murphy yells, pushing through the crowd of tired miners and engineers and sounding like she’s fit to throw one of her famous tirades. "Tell him his asshole _boyfriend_ ’s been scaring the hell out of my— Oh, good. You found each other. Now get him the hell off the property.”

"What did you do?" Wash asks, pulling back.

Maine smirks.

"Not him. _You_ , Wash. You been working on this damn thing 18 hours. You shoulda been sent home ages ago, not sent further in, if I catch you going around my back like that again, kid, I’ll tell you what!” Murphy rants. “Go home. No, see a paramedic to make sure you don’t have a damn concussion or shock or something, then go home. Take him with you. Had to keep him from digging you out myself after that second cave-in. I swear to god.”

Murphy strides off, still ranting, pushing anyone she seems to think might possibly be hiding an injury towards the ambulances, which is practically everyone.

"What did you do?" Wash asks, turning back to Maine.

Maine shrugs. It doesn’t matter anymore what he did or did not do and who he did or did not scare in the process.

"Never mind. Let’s just go home."

"Doctors first," Maine says.

Wash makes a face.

"Nah, I’m fine, let’s just—"

"Not hurt?" Maine asks.

"No, I—"

Wash doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Maine bodily picks him up, throws him over his shoulder as gently as possible, and starts striding towards the flashing lights.

"Doctors first," he says.

He can feel Wash sigh against his shoulder. Some of other miners are laughing, tired smiles on tired faces. He hears something like,  “Guess even heroes have over-protective boyfriends.”

"Fine," Wash says, dangling in his grip. "Doctor first."

**Author's Note:**

> QueSeraAwesome.tumblr.com


End file.
